Girl Lost
by IHeartParis97
Summary: 'He's gone, you just need to get over it.' What if she can't? What if Jaye has to spend the next few years of her life mourning the end of relationship with Joey Branning? What if? Reviews are always welcome...:)
1. Back Door Swung Shut

"Ian Beale?" Lauren scrunched her nose, her eyes on Denise.

"Lauren," Jaye hissed, nudging her in the ribs.

"I'm only saying what we're all thinking," she shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. "Wasn't I?"

"I don't care," Denise smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear shyly. "I bet if you spent even an hour with Ian, you'd realise he isn't as unbearable as you all think."

"I don't mind Ian," Jaye grinned, tracing the rim of her wine glass. "He offered me a job after..."

She didn't finish; partly because she wouldn't let herself break down in front of her friends. It may have been a month and a half since all previous events with Joey happened, but it was still raw.

The only good thing to come out of it was that Alfie now knew he had a daughter. Things had been stifled at first; Alfie trying his best to avoid her whilst Roxy tried her best to get them talking. Jaye had been stuck in the middle, wanting to understand what was going on but wanting to stay out of the matter. But soon enough she was staying at The Vic with Kat and Tommy every so often - he'd even given her another job there, much to her delight.

"Wine?" Tanya stood up quickly, waving the bottle in a desperate bid to divert attention. "No need to dwell on old events."

"I'm fine," she mustered the words, shooting those around her bright smiles. "Honest."

"You're better of without him," Lauren shrugged as Whitney nodded in agreement. "Just like I'm better off without Tyler."

"Lauren!" Whitney frowned. "He might not be your boyfriend, but he is mine."

"Sorry," she mumbled, staring into her wine glass.

"This was supposed to be celebratory," Sharon exclaimed, draping an arm around Sharon's shoulders. "Instead we're sat around moping about our hopeless ex-partners."

"I've got a few things I could say about Max," Tanya added bitterly.

"Mum!" Abi hissed, shaking her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, in a similar way to Lauren.

"So, what drew you to Jack?" Bianca asked brightly, clapping her hands together as she perched on the arm of the sofa.

Sharon shrugged, staring at the floor as she tried to think what to say first. "Where do I start?"

"That's never a good start!" Kat cackled, laughter mirrored by the other ladies. "I think that's how I started my first few marriages!"

Sharon smiled shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears as she giggled behind her hand. "I'm hoping this one will be different - else that's a wasted wedding dress!"

The ladies laughed again, except for Jaye. She'd watched her mother wind in and out of relationships since she was little - why were they laughing at the idea of failed marriages? It baffled her by comprehension, especially given she didn't feel part of this conversation.

"Jaye?" Lauren whispered, taking her hand and leading her out of the living room. They walked down the corridor in silence - with Lauren leading her into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes?" Jaye looked up at her as she slid into a dining room chair, entwining her fingers as she watched Lauren.

She cleared her throat, perching on the kitchen counter as she slowly picked her words. "Lucy...um...she text me earlier this evening."

"OK?" She shrugged, not really sure why Lauren was telling her this. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

Lauren shook her head, drumming her fingertips against the counter as she stared at her. "No," her voice cracked slightly.

Jaye could immediately sense something was up; she leant forward, gnawing at her knuckles as she tried to keep calm.

It was to do with Joey, she could feel it.

"Tell me...please," she begged, almost silently.

Lauren cleared her throat again, looking away for what felt like eternity. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that she'd been told to say, even if it meant preventing her best friend from the hurt she would inevitably feel. "Jaye, you're not going to like this-"

"Just tell me," Jaye snapped, throwing her chair back as she stood up.

"What's going on?" The door opened and Whitney stepped in, her face marred into an expression of concern.

"Whit, I can't tell her," Lauren sighed.

"You have to," Whitney frowned, shutting the door again.

"Can someone just tell me?" Jaye shrieked. "'Cause it's obvious it's about Joey and I need to know...I have to know."

Whitney ushered Lauren out of the kitchen before sitting down herself. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence, Jaye," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"So can you tell me?" She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Joey has gone out tonight with Jack on his stag do," Whitney began, clasping her hands together. "And their plan was to fill out the club with all these girls, so the inevitable will happen."

Jaye nodded, standing up and walking towards the back door before looking back at Whitney. "Is that supposed to upset me?"

"You don't have to pretend you're not hurting," she sighed, her head lolling backwards.

"Trust me," Jaye swallowed fiercely, trying to remove the lump in her throat, "this isn't a pretense."

Whitney sighed again, this one longer and more harsh. "I don't think you realise what I'm saying; Lucy overheard him saying to Fatboy that they could 'do what they want as long as the girlfriends didn't find out'."

"And I'm not his girlfriend anymore, so it doesn't affect me," she hissed angrily. "Just drop it please."

"I'm trying to be supportive, Jaye, because I know how hard it has been for you," she continued calmly, "but I can't deal with you when you see Joey scouting around with some blonde slapper."

"I don't need you to 'deal with me'," Jaye glared, throwing the door open before looking back at Whitney. "I'm not some inconvenience."

She walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind. As she marched through the garden, Jaye thought back to her conversation with Whitney; she;d treated her badly, she knew that, but it was only natural when Joey's name was brought up, and Whitney would understand that. Whitney was never any good at resenting her or ignoring her, especially not since the situation with Joey. Not that she used that to her advantage at any point, it was just one of those things.

As she walked through Albert Square, she watched the sky darken dramatically, setting the sky almost black as the stars stood out vividly. Jaye had always loved watching the stars sparkle; when she was seven, she would point to a star and say 'that star is watching over my Daddy, wherever he is in the world.' And Roxy's eyes would well up with tears as she placed an arm around her eldest daughters shoulders and sob into her hair.

"Jaye?"

She looked up at the mention of her name, her eyes falling on Alfie as she mirrored his weak smile. "A-Alfie?"

Even after three months, Jaye hadn't been able to bring herself to call him Dad, and he'd understood. After eighteen years of resenting a man who was shying away from being her father, the word 'Dad' wouldn't be able to fall out of her lips until she was ready.

Which wouldn't be for a long time.

"What are you doing wandering around Albert Square at this time of night?" He frowned, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be with Jack and his precious stag night?" She growled, avoiding the question.

"Not my scene," he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Joey wanted-"

"I know," she answered, her voice cracking. "Whitney told me."

Alfie paused, suddenly understanding why she was wandering around Albert Square with such a sullen expression. "Oh."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Jaye frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm used to getting let-down by men, especially Joey."

He didn't have anything to say; instead, he slid an arm around her shoulder and pushed her into The Vic gently.


	2. Dishevelled

"What are you doing here?" Roxy frowned, leaning against the bar as her eyes remained on Jaye. "I thought you were out with Sharon."

"I was," she replied, sliding into a bar stool, "but apparently Joey is planning a night out with all these girls and I became number one concern."

Roxy chuckled, rubbing at a stain on the bar with her cloth. "When is he going to stop being such a jerk?"

"Apparently never," Jaye responded bitterly, closing her eyes as she let out a breath. "A night out sure would have been nice."

"Go for it," Roxy winked deviously. "Get with some hot lad and make Joey jealous."

"I'm not stooping to his level," she shrugged, drumming one of her nails on the bar. "I'm visioning a bubble bath and a glass of wine."

"How very middle-aged of you," Roxy teased. "I haven't even reached that point in life yet."

"It'll come," Jaye smirked, patting her mother's hand, "and when it does, you have a lot of excitement ahead of you."

"Get out of here," Roxy giggled, swatting her away. "You're nineteen, not ninety. You should be enjoying yourself."

"Is it possible to enjoy myself without being in Joey's presence?" She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course," Roxy exclaimed merrily, clapping her hands together. "Let me get you a vodka and coke, and you'll be ready to go!"

"No, Mum," Jaye held her hand up to stop her mother. "Your vodka and coke will consist of a bottle of vodka and three drips of coke."

Roxy laughed heartily, setting down the empty glass as she nodded. "The best vodka and coke, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't," she replied, standing up. "I guess I'd better show some respect and attend the club for an hour at least."

"Nice to see I raised a daughter with manners, even if it wasn't my aim," Roxy called as her daughter left the pub.

"I can't believe she's mine," Alfie said quietly, appearing behind her gently.

Roxy looked over her shoulder, shooting him a friendly smile. "How do you think I feel waking up everyday?"

He poured himself a glass of scotch, casually taking a sip as he watched the door swing shut. "She's perfect."

"And I've raised her for the last eighteen years," Roxy snapped, turning away from him.

* * *

"I wondered where you'd got to," an overly-drunk Lauren threw her arms around Jaye as she entered the club.

"I just went to check Mum and Amy were ok," she lied, not wanting to reveal it was because of Joey that she hadn't wanted to come.

But she didn't need to because Lauren saw through her.

"I didn't want to tell you about Joey, but Whitney said I had to."

Jaye's head shot up, her eyes falling on Lauren as her mouth dropped open. "Er...it wasn't about Joey, I promise. I just needed a break before we came here."

"You don't have to lie to me," she slurred, "because you and I are best friends - and I hate Joey too!"

"Why do you hate Joey?" Jaye frowned, catching Lauren as she toppled uncertainly.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Lauren shrugged, taking another sip of her cocktail. "It was Joey, wasn't it?"

Her voice became louder and, through fear of Joey hearing, Jaye's hand covered her mouth as she looked around. "Will you keep it quiet, Lauren?"

Lauren, not one for keeping quiet, bit down on her finger, earning a high-pitched yelp. "He was an idiot - he deserves all he gets!"

"Lauren, stop it!" Tanya hissed, marching over and glaring at her eldest daughter. "I'm so sorry, Jaye. You know what she gets like when she's had too much to drink."

"It's fine," Jaye replied, although it wasn't. If Joey overhead their conversation, she would never be able to live it down, especially because he was already convinced she still loved him.

Which a small part of her did, even if she would never admit it.

"It's not," Tanya continued, letting out a long sigh. "Lauren, you need to get yourself a glass of water and _sober it up_."

Jaye watched as Tanya steered her away, heading for the toilets as she gave her a fierce lecture. The dazzling strobe lights were overwhelming, giving her an overpowering headache as she took a seat on one of the squidgy chairs. Right now, sat in the center of the club surrounded by drunken women in mini skirts and lecherous men in skinny jeans, she wished for nothing more than that bubble bath and glass of wine. It would, with any luck, clear the roaring headache in her head.

"Hello, stranger," Whitney smiled, sitting down next to her. "I wondered where you'd got to."

"I'm sorry," Jaye sighed, looking over at her with saddened eyes. "I guess you told me exactly what I didn't want to hear."

"I get it, Jaye," she continued, patting her leg reassuringly. "It wasn't what I wanted to tell you, but you need to be ready if something happens tonight."

Jaye allowed her eyes to wonder over to where Joey was stood, chatting to a blonde with mile-long legs and sparkly green eyes. She was, in a matter of words, drop-dead gorgeous, and Jaye could see why Joey was talking to her.

And it was in that moment that Jaye knew she would be the girl he took home tonight, but that didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. He'd moved on, maybe it was about time she did too.

"It will," she nodded, keeping her eyes on Joey. "And it's going to happen with her."

Whitney looked up, her eyes falling on the blonde as she nodded her head. "Agreed, but Tyler had better steer clear if he wants to remain in a relationship."

"Hasn't stopped Joey," Jaye sighed, drumming her fingers against her leg. "Why am I so antsy? He's my ex-boyfriend, for Pete's sake."

"Who you still love," Whitney pointed out with a crafty smile, patting Jaye on the back gently. "I get it, I honestly do, but find yourself a hot guy. There's plenty here."

And she was right.

After a few cocktails and various multicolored shots, she got the nerve to begin dancing with a group of four boys and Lauren, who had returned from the toilets more sober than when she'd went in. Jaye had experienced enough drunken men to know that these lads were only here for one thing; she had been the one to go to a hotel with a group of lads she met in this exact club only to be left with the bill, which Joey had ended up paying for.

She'd only just paid him back.

"You never told me your name," one of the men smiled, placing his hands on her waist.

"You never asked," she smirked, shooting him a cheeky wink.

"I'm asking now," he whispered in her ear, pressing his lips to the skin there.

"Jaye," she replied. "And you?"

"James," he smiled, his eyes meeting her's. "Do you live around here?"

"Is this a meet 'n' greet?" Jaye smiled, taking another sip of her drink. "Are you really that interested?"

"Does it make a difference?" James laughed softly, entwining his fingers with her's. "Girls love talking about themselves."

"Is that so?" She cocked an eyebrow, throwing her head back as she laughed.

"Why don't we get some air?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he took her hand and lead her out of the club; past his friends, past her friends and past a shell-shocked Joey. She reveled in his expression as James lead her out of the club, into the cold air of the April night.

James was gorgeous, it was no wonder Joey was evidently jealous. With a thick mop of messy, brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was every inch the indie rocker to be located in every nightclub. A pale blue polo neck revealed a chest tattoo and black skinny jeans went on for miles until they met scuffed deck shoes attached to his feet.

He was the stark opposite to Joey Branning.

They walked in silence, past the market until they were sat outside The Vic. The Square was dimly lit, with only a few people walking around aimlessly. The moon was making its way through the navy sky, the stars twinkling against the darkened backdrop. It was almost romantic - except for the fact two random strangers sat awkwardly next to either, shivering in the cold air.

"Yes," she nodded, gaining his attention again. "I live around here."

James rubbed his hand together, looking around uncomfortably. "Cool."

"I live in the apartment block over there," she gestured with her head, her hair flying around her shoulders. "With my Mum and my little sister."

"What about your Dad?" He frowned, his head turning to look at her.

Jaye turned over her shoulder, looking at the plaque below the sign of the _'__Queen Vic_'. "You see that name...Alfie Moon?"

James' eyes scanned the plaque as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Alfie's my Dad," she shrugged. "But I didn't know that until a few months ago."

"What do you mean?" He frowned, as if it wasn't obvious.

"I've never known who my Dad is until recently. I found out in the oddest way possible," she answered casually.

"How?" James seemed genuinely interested now, which caused Jaye to panic.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, turning to look at him. "What about you? Where do you come from? What are you doing here?"

"I've just moved down here," he replied with a bright smile. "Me and a few friends are renting a flat just outside of Walford - this is our second week down here."

"Trust me, Walford isn't all it's cracked up to be," Jaye smirked. "It's the capital of deceit, lies and betrayal."

"I'm guessing you've been hurt before?" James sighed, rubbing his hands together again nervously.

"Enough times to know it hurts more than anything," she nodded. "And you?"

"I've experienced heartache, but that's not to say I haven't made mistakes," he replied. "I cheated on my girlfriend after a drunken night-out. However when we decided to get back together again, I found out that she'd been cheating on me with my best friend for six months."

"That's lame," Jaye shook her head, looking up at him. "But similarly, my boyfriend cheated on me with my friend too."

"Boyfriend?" He repeated, his face falling.

"_Ex_," she corrected quickly, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he replied. "I just...y'know..."

"I get it," she grinned.

* * *

Jaye rubbed her eyes as she walked through the Square; without an inch of make-up on her face, she was trying to cope with the fierce hangover she was battling. After chatting to James for a while longer, they'd gone back to his flat for a few more drinks before she'd stayed the night. Nothing had happened - she'd slept on in his bed whilst he'd taken the sofa and exchanged numbers the very next morning.

But now Jaye was doing the walk of shame through the Square, knowing eyes fixed on her as she desperately tried to reach her apartment. She didn't need disapproving stares or gentle mutterings under breath - she was eighteen years old, and finally moving on from the boyfriend that took her for a mug.

But fate wasn't on her side today, she realised as Joey started walking towards her, arms crossed and frown etched in his face.

"Where the hell did you get to last night?" He demanded, stopping abruptly in front of her.

"You say that like it's your business," she smirked, folding her arms as she stood up straight.

"In some ways, it still is," he argued. "If I still care about you, which we both know I do."

"What a shame the feeling isn't mutual," she barked, stepping around him. "See you later, Joey."

"Oh no, you don't," he reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist, tugging her towards him.

"Get off of me," she demanded, although it came out as more of a plea.

"I was worried last night," he growled dangerously, his grip tightening.

"Worried enough to not go home with that blonde girl you met last night?" She cocked her eyebrow, trying to ignore how much he was hurting her with his strong grip.

"I wouldn't have done that - not with you there," he shrugged. "Not like you did, anyway."

"Do you want a badge, Joey?" Jaye sneered, trying to tug her hand out of his grip but failing. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why do things have to end like this all the time?" Joey sighed, dropping her wrist and looking away. "I end up telling you 'I love you' and you walk away."

"'Cause I can walk away scott-free," she replied brightly. "Knowing that I will never fall for you and your mind games again."

Joey didn't stop her from running off that time. Instead, he watched her carry on through the Square until she disappeared into her apartment block.

Oh, Joey.


End file.
